Sweet Summer's Day
by AlyceJL
Summary: On a sunny London day, Arthur Weasley takes Molly for a drive in his parent's new car, but he has more than a destination for their trip in mind. - Complete.


"Sweet Summer's Day."

Old Muggle music crackled out of the radio, and Arthur seemed to dance in his seat, tapping the steering wheel merrily. Although, Molly thought wryly to herself, it may just be from the bumps in the road. Arthur did seem to manage to hit every single one. If Molly was his mother, she most certainly would not be letting him drive the family's brand new Ford Anglia.

But, the young witch thought with a small smile, she was most definitely not Arthur's mother.

"Do you like it, dear?" He called to her over the music and the rumbling of the engine. At her blank look, he added, "the music, that is!"

"Oh… yes, dear, it's… lovely!" Molly called back, smiling kindly. Arthur beamed.

"The Muggles call it 'jazz'. Fascinating, isn't it?"

"Yes, dear. Er, where… exactly are we going?"

"Oh!" He exclaimed, and tapped the side of his nose with a wink. The car swerved dangerously on the road. "Ah, oops!" Arthur laughed nervously as he corrected his steering. "Now, Molly-dear, that would be telling. And this is a… surprise."

"Oh. Right, then." Molly said, slumping in her seat slightly. She resigned herself to the bumpy car and loud music, and instead looked out the window to watch the scenery totter by.

They were heading out of London, and the green hills of the countryside stretched away to either side of the winding road. Conversation between the young witch and wizard lulled for a time, with Arthur engrossed in his music, and Molly guessing in her head where they might be going. Her questions seemed to be answered, however, when Arthur pulled off the road onto a dusty driveway and the Anglia rumbled through a neglected looking gate. For a few minutes, the bumps the car was driving over increased, and Molly held on to her armrest grimly. What on earth was Arthur thinking?

All at once they cleared the trees to either side of the driveway, and Molly gasped.

A large, green and mostly flat area stretched away in front of them. The tall trees they had driven through circled away and around the opening, and sunlight fell through heavily. Wildflowers grew everywhere and the grass was slightly long, swaying in a gentle breeze.

It was beautiful.

Arthur brought the car to the end of the track and turned the key in the ignition. The engine rumbled down and the radio fizzled out. "Well, then. Here we are!" He said cheerfully, and opened the car door. He climbed out, slammed the door behind him, hurried around to Molly's side, and opened the door for her. As she stepped out, still looking around in amazement, she asked, rather quietly, "Arthur… what is this place?"

"Oh, just something I saw in a magazine, you know… hah, hah! Yes, it's quite lovely, isn't it? Really quite charming." As he said this he shut Molly's door and opened the trunk to retrieve a cane picnic basket. The lid-flap on the basket was closed, but the neck of a wine bottle stuck out of one end. Silently, Arthur offered his arm to the young witch and as she placed her hand on his elbow, they set off through the grass.

Soon they had set out a blanket and were seated in the quiet, sharing the meal and the wine. Every time Molly had tried to ask why they were here, and wouldn't they get caught for trespassing, Arthur sidled away from the subject awkwardly. After a time, the young witch gave up trying to get the answer out of him and instead decided to enjoy the morning and the company she held.

When the food was cleared away, Arthur suggested they get up and go for a walk through the clearing and the outskirts of the forest. They strolled easily through the grass and pointed out to one another things that caught their eyes. So far they had spotted five birds nests between the two of them, and Molly was sure she had seen at least two different rabbit warrens.

"Molly-dear," Arthur said when they reached the top of a gentle rise, turning to face her and holding both her hands lightly in his.

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Well, I was wondering… you see, it's… well, what I mean to say, of course, is… what do you think of it?" He flapped his hand nervously to indicate the clearing.

"Oh. It's beautiful, truly." She looked out over the area again. "It's like a… like a burrow. See what I mean? Just the way the clearing lies in a slight hollow, with the trees surrounding it all." She turned back to him, smiling. "It's wonderful. I've had such a wonderful day with you, Arthur." She moved to step into the circle of his arms, but Arthur jumped back twitchily.

"I'm glad you like it, Molly-dear!" He burst out. Molly was frowning at him now. "It's just… I was only asking because… well, you see… I… I bought it." He was stuttering more and more as he went on. "From a Muggle… a… oh, wossisname..." He clicked his fingers, frowning to himself. "A… a muggle real… real estate agent!" He seemed pleased he remembered. At Molly's astonished look, he grinned all the more.

With a sweeping gesture, he said, "I own this clearing. And part of the forest, and then some more land besides. I'm going to build a house here."

Molly's smile was genuine. "Oh, Arthur, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you! I know that you'll love it here. You'll be very happy." She gushed, squeezing his hands between her own.

"Well, Molly, I was rather hoping that… we've been together for some time now and I… I was hoping…. That…"

Suddenly he dropped awkwardly to one knee before her, fumbling in his pocket.

"Molly Prewett, will you marry me!" He burst out, his face bright red. He all but shoved a diamond ring into her line of vision. The hand he held aloft was shaking.

Molly squealed, hands over her mouth, eyes wide. She snatched the ring out of his fingertips and held it to the light. "Arthur! That's… that's a very… LARGE diamond!" She squeaked. She thought her heart was going to break out of her chest any minute. Surely Arthur could hear the roar of it beating?

"It was my grandmother's… My father said I should give it to you, when I told him…" He was still down on one knee. His ears were pink and he seemed a bit put out she hadn't replied straight away. Molly glanced at him, and saw his expression. Suddenly she grinned, and as she pushed the ring onto her finger, she said, "Of course I'll marry you, you big silly git! I love you!" She tugged him to his feet and threw her arms around him. Arthur laughed and laughed, a bit wildly, and squeezed her tightly.

Arthur looked down at his new fiancé. Her radiant face beamed up at him, and he knew his grin was stupid but he couldn't seem to wipe it from his face. They leaned towards one another and pressed their lips together sweetly.

"I love you too, my dear," he said as she smiled at him. He held her tightly. "I love you too."


End file.
